Party At Benny's
by notEASYbeingGREEN
Summary: Benny makes the mistake of inviting the gang over to his house! This is in movieland, and Angel has to live or it's just no fun. Rating for language. R&R. Oneshot


**A/N: I was bored, so I decided to try a very ... different ... story. Anyway, enjoy. AU: Angel lives! And Muffy - uh - Allison is kinda ok.**

**Disclaimer: nope. Not mine...still.**

The gang was sitting in the loft, practically dying from the heat. Sweat poured down all of their faces, and all of them felt that if they drank one more sip of water, they may just explode. They had no problem pouring it over their heads, though. Even _that_ didn't work to cool them down.

Joanne had brought her briefcase along with her because she had just come from court. She kind of regretted leaving; the place was air-conditioned. But she did have some papers in her briefcase that she could make into fans. She was always good at origami as a kid. (Who knew?) Joanne took out a piece of paper that contained some notes that she had taken earlier on the child abuse case she was working on. "Fuck it," she mumbled, and started folding the paper into a giant fan. Once she was finished, the group started fighting over it. Mimi seemed too hot to care, so she just kinda stood there. Until, that is, she got an idea.

Mimi wordlessly got up and went to the kitchen area. She opened the freezer and stuck her head into it. Everyone heard a sigh of relief coming from inside the cold-ish place. They all thought that that was a kind of odd idea. All except Angel. She got up and walked up next to Mimi. She moved Mimi over gently and stuck her head in the freezer as well. Pretty soon, the whole gang wanted some freezer time, and seven hot bohemian heads were crowded into a small cold freezer.

There was a knock on the door, and when no one got it, the person barged right in. "Hey, you guys."

After the greeting, they all heard uncontrollable laughter. "You guys are so stupid!" The voice called, through various odd guffaws. "Look at yourselves, sticking your heads in the freezer! Damn, a camera would have been nice right now!"

Benny.

Roger managed to wiggle his head out of the freezer after causing a lot of discomfort to his friends, and using quite a bit of ice. After freeing himself, he wobbled around a bit, his cheeks red from being in there for so long. He eventually managed to stand still, and ask Benny what he wanted. Mimi wiggled out next. She walked over to Roger, and he slipped his arm around her small waist.

"Listen, Coffin," Mimi began, obviously annoyed that Benny was at the loft in the first place. "If you're here for the rent-"

"I'm not here for the rent, and you know it. We covered that," he stated. He hesitated slightly before adding, "I'm here because my wife sent me."

"How is Muffy?" Angel asked, enunciating tremendously on the word Muffy. Angel was the next one out of the freezer, soon joined by Collins. The two of them crowded around Benny, who was still at the door. No one wanted to invite him in.

"Her name is Allison," Benny said, almost robotically. He must have been used to saying it so often. "She only sent me because she felt bad for you guys, and, uh, well, she wntinveitwool." He mumbled the last part, and none of the bohemians could here him.

"What did you say, yuppie?" Mark asked, unable to here Benny. He yanked his head out of the freezer, his glasses all foggy. When he tried to walk over to Benny, he slammed his knees into the coffee table, and ended up falling. Joanne rushed out to help him, and Maureen, not wanting to be alone, followed Joanne. They managed to get Mark on his feet and over to Benny. Except no one was really listening to the landlord, they were just kinda looking at Mark and trying to help him.

Benny cleared his throat loudly, and everyone looked over at him. "What I was saying," he stated, "was that - wait, don't laugh - Allison wants to have you guys over."

The gang laughed until tears were streaming down their cheeks. Benny looked tired of that, and just waited it out. Once it died down, and the bohemians realized that Benny was serious, they all just looked at him funny.

"Ugh," Maureen said, pretending to gag. Except she really did end up gagging herself, and then started to cough. Joanne thumped her on the back, but that just made her cough more. Benny offered her an expensive-looking cough drop, but she just coughed all over his face. She stopped coughing long enough for Joanne to ask why Allison invited them over.

"We have a pool," Benny said.

The seven friends were out the door faster than you could say _Viva La Vie Boheme._

**A/N: I don't know where I got this idea...and I'm not sure if it's going to be a oneshot or not. So, please, R&R.**


End file.
